In optical microscopy tissue specimens and cell cultures are prepared for examination by staining in order to increase contrast so as to highlight particular structures.
An object of the present invention is to devise a specimen mounting that would enable examination by both optical microscopy and NMR microscopy. This is particularly important in establishing correspondence between specimen features.